The present disclosure herein relates to a printed circuit board, a display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus, and more particularly, to an easily manufacturable printed circuit board, a display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
A display apparatus includes a display panel, a printed circuit board driving the display panel, a tape carrier package (TCP) electrically connecting the display panel and the printed circuit board. Generally, the tape carrier package is attached to the printed circuit board, and then a curvature is formed on the printed circuit board. When the display panel or the printed circuit board has a curvature, the tape carrier packages receive different stresses, different tensions, or the like depending on how and where the TCP is attached to the display panel or the printed circuit board. If the printed circuit board does not have enough elasticity to withstand the stresses, tensions, or the like, the tape carrier packages receive force from both ends of the printed circuit board, resulting in increased gaps between the tape carrier packages may be increased. As a consequence, a failure/defect may be generated in the display apparatus.